First Kiss
by ElfJet
Summary: Allanna gets surprised...this is F/F, there is also an element of non-con but nothing nasty, really it's only like the titel a kiss...but read and review. rating is to be safe...don't really know how to rate.


Rating - M ( Some will mabey find this a bit disturbing)

Disclaimer - They are not mine, only Shane of Redwood is mine, I'm not making any money of this I woulden't want to.

Summary - Allana's secret is threatened.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tell me Alan of Trebound, have you ever been kissed?

Nnnn..no stuttered Allanna as she backed up against the wall. This was spinning out of her control and fast. Shane of Redwood was standing entirely to close, but even as she tried to create some distance the other woman simply followed.

"You know" said Shane "I've notates that you always mange to slip away from the parties, and that you never seem to show any interest in any of the court women". By now Shane was standing so close that Allanna could smell the faint sent of vine on the other woman's breath, and suddenly realizing that she was effectively pined between the wall and the woman before her.

Not knowing what to do and cursing herself for getting trapped in such a situation, Allanna desperately searched her brain for something to say, anything to keep the older woman occupied and maybe get away. At that moment however Shane leaned slightly forward bringing her lips close to Allannas ear, whispering softly, the older woman's breath tickling her ear. The pleasant feeling momentarily distracting her to a point where she almost didn't hear the softly spoken words.

"And I think I know your secret" Shane said leaning her head slightly and inhaling, Allanna realized that the other woman was sniffing her sent, as if it was just too good to pas up. Then through her contemplation Allanna felt a panic rise as the words registered. But she had been so careful. Only Jonathan knew that she wasn't a boy, that was partially why she had become his squire. But what if she had been to obvious and her secret had been found out? She looked up into the eyes of the taller woman, shocked to see honest desire in them.

"You know" Shane said as she raised her hands up to rest against the wall on either side of Allanna's head, the thumb on her right hand slowly stroking the nap of Allanna's neck, making involuntary goose bumps appear on her skin and a tremor travel down her spine. "A first kiss should be given by someone who knows what they are doing" a half grin appeared on the older woman's lips as her hands came down on Allanna's shoulders the fingers caressing the back of Allanna's neck.

Allanna felt her knees go weak from relief, her secret was still safe, but then the realization of what Shane had just said struck her.

Hands gently cupped the sides of her face, as the body that had been just a hairs breath away, now pressed fully against the front of Allanna's own, the feel of it coursing a strange sensation to settle in the pit of her stomach. Allanna knew that she should stop this now, but as she looked into a pair of the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, the protest died on her lips just as another pair met her own.

At first Allanna was too choked to respond, but after a few seconds everything came crashing down on her. Every touch, every sound and every taste was so intense she almost couldn't contain it. Surprisingly, her hands had of their own accord settled on a slim waist and, was actually pulling the other woman closer, witch elected a moan from the older woman.

Allanna gasped in surprise when she felt a tongue lightly trace her lower lip, instinctively inviting the taller woman to deepen the kiss. A warm tongue slipped between her lips and Allanna caressed it slowly with her own, starting to enjoy the kiss fully.

One of the hands cupping her face slid behind her head and the other was slowly making it's way down her neck, pausing at the pulse point, the kiss continuing with pent up passion Allanna wasn't even aware she possessed. A whimper was heard and Allanna realized that it came from her, her hands seemingly taking on a mind of their own. Her right hand traveling from a hip up a flat stomach and skimming the side of Shane's left breast, making the other woman arch towards the hand and moaning into the kiss.

By the time air became vital again, and the kiss was broken, both women where out of breath. Allanna was chocked at her body's reaction, every nerve was on fire and she was very aware of the body still pressed against her own. _Gods, I want to kiss her again_thought Allanna, it was like something had been switched on inside of her and now that it was there she hoped it would never go away. What also surprised Allanna was that it felt natural to have Shane in her arms.

The other woman sent, a mix of a lavender perfume and something unique for the older woman was intoxicating and Allanna felt that she would probably be branded for life by this one kiss.

"wow, that was…wow" said Shane, and Allanna could only agree. But did that mean, that she had enjoyed a kiss given by a woman, it was all very confusing. Allanna's musings was cut short as Shane took a small step back, and breaking the contact between their bodies. Allanna's focus was brought back to the woman before her when a finger directed her chin up so her eyes could meet brilliant green ones.

As she lost her self in the older woman's eyes, she made up her mind that she didn't want this to define her, not now anyway. All she was certain about was that she was relieved that her secret was safe. But just as she was done with her thought the other woman spoke, "you see a girls first kiss should be as enjoyable as possible". Allanna was frozen, but the only response form the woman in front of her was a gentle smile, and then she was gone, leaving Allanna to stare after her retreating back, and trying to figure out how Shane of Redwood had found her secret out.

the end??

should This be continued?? please tell if you think so.

Please review


End file.
